Revival (Selena Gomez album)
Revival is the second solo studio album by American singer Selena Gomez. It was released on October 9, 2015, by Interscope and Polydor Records. Track listing | title1 = Revival | writer1 = Antonina Armato, Tim James, Chauncey Hollis, Justin Tranter, Julia Michaels, Adam Schmalholz, Selena Gomez | extra1 = Rock Mafia, Hit-Boy, Dubkiller | length1 =4:06 | title2 = Kill Em with Kindness | writer2 = Armato, James, Benjamin Levin, Dave Audé, Gomez | extra2 = Rock Mafia, Benny Blanco, R3drum | length2 =3:37 | title3 = Hands to Myself | writer3 = Tranter, Michaels, Robin Fredriksson, Mattias Larsson, Max Martin | extra3 = Mattman & Robin, Martin | length3 =3:20 | title4 = Same Old Love | writer4 = Tor Hermansen, Mikkel Eriksen, Levin, Charlotte Aitchison, Ross Golan | extra4 = Stargate, Blanco, Tim Blacksmith , Danny D | length4 = 3:49 | title5 = Sober | writer5 = Chloe Angelides, Jacob Kasher Hindlin, Michaels, Hermansen, Eriksen | extra5 = Stargate, Blacksmith , Danny D , Dreamlab | length5 =3:14 | title6 = Good for You | note6 = featuring ASAP Rocky | writer6 = Michaels, Tranter, Nick Monson, Nolan Lambroza, Rakim A. Mayers, *Hector Delgado, Gomez | extra6 = Monson, Lambroza, ASAP Rocky , Delgado , Dreamlab | length6 = 3:41 | title7 = Camouflage | writer7 = Badrilla Bourelly, Christopher Braide | extra7 = Braide, Dreamlab | length7 =4:09 | title8 = Me & the Rhythm | writer8 = Tranter, Michaels, Fredriksson,Larss on, Gomez | extra8 = Mattman & Robin | length8 =3:33 | title9 = Survivors | writer9 = Golan, Steve Mac | extra9 = Mac, Dreamlab | length9 =3:41 | title10 = Body Heat | writer10 = Armato, James,H ollis,T ranter, Michaels, Gomez | extra10 = Rock Mafia, Hit-Boy | length10 =3:27 | title11 = Rise | writer11 = Armato, James,H ollis, Schmalholz, Gomez | extra11 = Rock Mafia, Hit-Boy | length11 = 2:47 }} | writing_credits = yes | collapsed = yes | extra_column = Producer(s) | total_length = 50:33 | title12 = Me & My Girls | writer12 = Armato, James, Matt Morris, Gomez | extra12 = Rock Mafia | length12 =3:30 | title13 = Nobody | writer13 = Michaels,[ Stevens (songwriter)|Shane Stevens], Monson, Gomez | extra13 = Monson, Stevens , Michaels , Benjamin Rice | length13 =3:37 | title14 = Perfect | writer14 = Michaels, Tranter, Felix Snow, Gomez | extra14 = Snow, Dreamlab | length14 = 4:02 }} | writing_credits = yes | collapsed = yes | extra_column = Producer(s) | total_length = 57:58 | title15 = Outta My Hands (Loco) | writer15 = Armato, James, Gomez | extra15 = Rock Mafia, Frank Dukes | length15 =3:31 | title16 = Cologne | writer16 = Angelides, Golan, Eriksen, Kent Sundberg, Cato Sundberg, Gomez | extra16 = Stargate, Donkeyboy, Dreamlab , Miles Walker | length16 = 3:54 }} | total_length = 61.39 | title17 = Good for You | note17 = featuring ASAP Rocky) (KASBO Remix | writer17 = Michaels, Tranter, Monson, Lambroza, Mayers, Delgado, Gomez | extra17 = Monson, Lambroza, Rocky , Delgado , Dreamlab , KASBO | length17 = 3:41 }} | title1 = Good for You | note1 = music video | length1 = 3:15 | title2 = Good for You | note2 = making of | length2 = 4:49 }} ;Notes * signifies an additional producer * signifies a vocal producer * signifies an executive producer * signifies a co-producer * signifies an additional vocal producer * signifies a remixer References Category:2015 albums Category:Interscope Records albums Category:Polydor Records albums